This invention is a reading table or the like. More specifically, the invention is a reading table adapted for use while sitting in a relatively reclined position, on a couch or easy chair for example.
It is a common practice for persons, especially elderly persons, to pull a “card table” up close to an easy chair, the card table to serve as a reading table or the like. This does not give the user an entirely satifactory reading arrangement, however. The table legs make it impossible to pull the table in close enough to the user for real comfort. The table is pulled in toward the chair until two of the table legs come into abutment with the chair, and that is as close in as the table can be pulled.
The object of this invention is to provice a reading table that can be pulled in toward the user and, to an extent, over the user's chair and as close to the user as desired for comfort.